moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Robotech: The Movie/Credits
Opening Credits *The Cannon Group, Inc. presents *A Harmony Gold Production *"Robotech: The Movie" *Executive Producers: Frank Agrama, Jehan Agrama *Story By: Carl Macek *Screenplay By: Ardwight Chamberlain *Production Designer: Hirano Toshihiro *Character Design: Mikimoto Haruhiko *Art Director: Nakamura Mitsutaka *Cinematographer: Yoshizaki Kenichi *Editors: Jon Braun, Nishide Eiko *Executive Music Producer: Thomas A. White *Robotech Theme: Ulpio Minucci *Producers: Ahmed Agrama, Miura Toru *Directors: Carl Macek, Ishiguro Noburo Ending Credits *Dialogue Director: Ardwight Chamberlain *Additional Dialogue: Steve Kramer *Cast of Characters: Mark - Ryan O'Flannigan Becky - Britanny Harlowe Eve - Muriel Fargo Col. Andrews - Greg Snow Rolf Emerson - Jeffrey Platt Leonard - Guy Garrett Robotech Master #1 - Abe Lasser Embry - Mearle Pearson Kelley - Penny Sweet Stacy - Wendee Swan *Featuring the Voices of: Wayne Anthony, Spike Niblick, Bruce Nielson, Ike Medlick, Ton Warner, Jonathan Alexander, Etienne Bannliett, Colin Philips, Christopher Frank, A. Gregory, Jaque Maecell, Drew Thomas, Max Christian, Ray Michaels *Production Supervisor: Alan Letz *Production Manager: Kent Harrison Hayes *Production Coordinators: Andrea Coppola, Suzuki Toshimitsu *Production Assistants: Gabriel Riera, Raul Roa Jr. *Controller: Olga Chacon *Production Accountant: Ellen Green *Assistants to Exec. Producers: Elvira de la Rosa, Norman Siderow *Recorded at: Intersound, Inc., Hollywood, Calif. *ADR Recording: Eduardo T. Torres, Leonardo Araujo *Re-Recorded at: TODD-AO/Glen Glenn *Final Re-Recording:, Larry Stensvold, Nick Alphin, Paul Wells *Chief Engineer/Technical Supervisor: Bryan J. Rusenko *Assistant Technical Engineer: Ramon Perez Jr. *Music and Effects Editor: George Bours *Dolby Stereo Consultant: Jim Fitzpatrick *Negative Cutter: Susanne Gervay *Video Tape Editor: Guillermo Coelho *Assistant Film Editors: Angeria Rigamonti, Hagop Bazerkanian *Sound Editors: Shiela O'Callaghan, Mick Kollins *Transfer Enginner: Jorge Allia *Utility Supervisor: Enrique Luna Macias *Title by: Modern Film Effects *Opticals by: CFI *Theme Supplemental Orchestration: Christoper L. Stone *Orchestral Score by: Arlon Ober, Ulpio Minucci *Orchestrator and Conductor: Arlon Ober *Orchestral Music Producer: Ulpio Minucci *"The Future Is Now" "In My Heart" "Saved By Science" "Underground" "Call On Me" by Michael Bradley, Steve Wittmack *"Only A Fool" by Jack Alan Goga *Featured Vocalists: Three Dog Night, Joann Harris, Michael Bradley, Gigi *Recording and Mixing Engineer: Steve Gursky *Song Producers: Steve Wittmack, Michael Bradley *All Music and Sound Recordings: Copyright © and ℗ 1985 & 1986 Harmony Gold Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Animation **Scenario: Hoshiyama Hiroyuki **Mecha Supervisor: Kubota Masayuki **Action Director: Mikimoto Haruhiko **Story Board: Paul Power, Hirano Toshihiro, Umezu Yasuomi, Ishiguro Noboru **Special Visual Effects: Sakakibara Toyohiko **Assistant Sequence Directors: Kakinouchi Narumi, Kisei Noboru **Animation Layout: Kakinouchi Narumi, Motodani Toshiyuki, Yuki Nobuteru, Kadone Yoko, Fukushima Yoshiharu, Itô Kôji, Ogami Nariaki, Monikawa Sadami, Masuo Shoichi, Anno Hideaki **Directors Animation Design: Fujitaka Sakamitsu, Tokimoto Miyuki, Yamamoto Katsuya **Animators: Murata Yasuto, Fukuda Koichi, Ido Chieko, Ishiwatari Miyoko, Masao Tsutsumi, Kitamura Taikei, Aiyagi Fujiko, Sugi Mitsuto, Seki Mitsuko, Shimura Yoshiko, Iwanaga Shinobu, Hatsuki Miyazaki **Coloring: Anzai Hiromi, Iizuka Yoshiko **Inking/Painting: Fumoto Yukiko, Yamanouchi Naomi, Harada Hideki, Yoshide Masako, Kanda Fusako **Backgrounds: Nishikawa Masumi, Hayashi Yoshitaka, Ishu Mitsuri, Misawa Chiyoe **Camera Operators: Isagawa Hiroshi, Fujiyama Maasaki, Kubota Norihide, Yamaguchi Toshiaki, Suzuki Hideo *Copyright © 1986 Harmony Gold U.S.A., Inc./Idol Co., Ltd. All Rights Reserved *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. And any similarity to the name, characters or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits